1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guardrail assembly for railroad tracks for preventing train wheels from disengaging from the railroad tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guardrails have been provided for placing outside of railroad tracks to prevent train wheels from disengaging from the running rails of the railroad tracks. Guardrails are typically installed at railroad switching stations, such as are commonly found in rail yards. The guardrails are typically of similar construction to the running rails. Both the running rails and guardrails have been mounted to base plates, with the guardrails disposed outside of the running rails. A gap is left between the guardrails and running rails through which train wheels may pass. Separator blocks are placed between the guardrails and running rails to space the guardrails apart from the running rails to provide clearance for the train wheels to pass through.
Guardrails and running rails have typically been welded to the base plates. However, welding guardrails and running rails to base plates makes removal and replacement of worn guardrails and running rails a very time consuming task.
Separator blocks have been provided with holes extending all the way through the separator blocks for passing bolts. Holes are also drilled through the webs of the running rails and the guardrails for bolting the separator blocks between the guardrails and the running rails. However, drilling holes through the webs of guardrails and running rails can threaten their structural integrity. Railroad operators prefer to not have holes drilled through running rails. Additionally, when separator blocks are bolted between guardrails and running rails the nuts on bolts fastening the separator blocks tend to loosen due to vibration from trains running over the rails and knocking against the guardrails.